


Dark Horse

by gaymergal



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, F/F, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Romance, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymergal/pseuds/gaymergal
Summary: Leona must face Diana on the Fields of Justice. But can her heart and head agree on the best course of action?





	Dark Horse

Confliction is not a state of mind I am familiar with. My head and heart rarely if ever are at odds with one another. Have I taken the privileged sense of clarity for granted all of these years?

I act with my heart and my head follows knowing that my heart is just. This is how I am, this is how I carry myself. Justice has always been my first calling, my sworn duty.

Now my head screams for justice, to pick up my blade and execute my foe. We have done this before.  
My heart holds me back. It begs. It pleads, put down my weapon there are no enemies here. Just us. Her and I. She is my truest friend. My most relied upon confidant. My only lover. I have promised myself to her and her alone. I could not lift a hand against her. We have never done this before. 

Yet here we are, the two of us on Fields of Justice, on opposite sides. As adversaries not allies. How could the heavens above place us here?

My head demands retribution, the actions she has taken have gone too far. She slew the defenseless. She must be stopped. Raise the sword!  
My heart cries, they shunned her for years. She gave them truth they gave her a sentence to be executed. She must be consoled. Drop the sword. 

Confliction paralyzes me. My sword arm instinctively is in a defensive hold. But for it to work I must act. Offence has always been my defense. I can see my other half come down the lane towards me. How is she not weighted down by indecision? Why does she look so resolved in her approach? 

She is charging! Her blades are drawn! Raise your sword!  
She is advancing. Show her the way. Drop your sword!

I stand frozen in her approach. My heart and head continue to war on the inside while on the outside my sword hand has not moved. My eyes water as she draws nearer. 

She is no longer who we loved. She is too far gone, she has changed. Darkness has taken hold of her. Raise your sword!  
She will always be the one we love. We also went through a change, she can be saved. Show her the light. Drop your Sword! 

I remember my life before the Sun chose me. Though I went through a physical change when I was chosen, who I was on the inside never faltered. Is it different with your Moon, beloved? Your hair has grown sliver like the moonlight, you’ve become paler than snow. It would be easy to assume that your Moon has corrupted the sweet curious woman who stole my heart. 

Act Now! Raise your sword!  
Act Now! Drop your sword

I help train you. I know your body. I know your every move. There is no hesitation in your gait. No flaw in your posture. You are about to strike me. Of this I am sure. In this moment my heart and head come to a compromise, clarity and instinct flood my senses. 

SHIELD!  
SHIELD!

In the last second raise my shield to block your attack. Tears flow freely down my face. Had I not raised my shield in time you would have stuck me down. Starlight why has it come to this?  
“Diana!” your name leaves my lips in a sob. You are so close now dearest. My head throbs, it cannot grasp how you have changed, how cold your eyes look, it declares we are in danger. My heart pounds faster comforted by your presence, your eyes are wet too, it demands truce. “Diana!”

You are crying. Your blades slide off my shield and you ready your next strike immediately. And so we dance. Not like our first dance, in the twilight of Mount Targon. Not like our first kiss, when we danced from dusk until dawn. My shield repeatedly parries your blades, I grow wearier with each assault. I side step and back peddle, my armor has never felt so heavy. My head cannot justify retreating so much. My heart is convinced that each inch of ground given is a step in the right direction. 

“This is necessary!” you choke out. Your voice is hoarse and strangled. You swing your blades again and this time I am too slow too devastated by the pain in your voice to bring my shield up. You strike with enough force to knock me to the ground, and I know you have pierced my armor. “They would not listen!” you shriek and relent for the first time this encounter.

I think the sight of my blood has frightened you. It brings us both back to the night of your ascension, the night you came back to the temple, you were delirious with joy and exhaustion. The Lunari were real, the Moon has chosen you as its Champion, you had been right to question their teachings. The Elders remained as ignorant as ever, you had shamed them, and for their bruised egos they demanded your blood. They barked out an order so cruel and callous that I could hardly comprehend let alone comply. You had committed no crimes, you were an innocent just as those in the trial of Kor were. I could have never lifted my sword against you.

But it freighted you then as you appear frightened now. The thought, the idea, the notion that I too could betray you. That I could possibly bring harm upon you. 

“I will protect you!” I beseech. Echoing my words of past hoping that they bring you back. My head knows that this time is different, you are no longer innocent, your hands have been tainted with the blood of wise men. My heart knows that nothing has changed, our hands are not so clean and those men were not so wise. 

I bring myself up to a knelling position, and throw my sword away. My heart winning out over my head. I can win you over too. 

You shake your head in anguish, “No more lies” you shout. Your grip on your blades tighten and you prepare to strike again.  
I throw my shield away, I will not fight against you any longer. I must not fall. 

I am over joyed when I see you throw a blade to the ground. My heart leaps with validation, we knew this was right. My head chides we should have known better. Your second sword finds a home in my chest silencing my heart for good. 

I don’t have much time left. You are in pain and weeping, you drop to your knees in front of me and wail.  
I lift my hand to your face, and rub my thumb against your cheek. I have no regrets darling. You are distressed and lost. This I can feel. With the last of my strength I bring my face close to yours and kiss you my dear once more. “I will protect you, the sun always rises” I promise. You whimper and stare at me in astonishment. 

The chime FIRST BLOOD rings across the area. From my transient vantage point I can see you linger next to my body and I can see the confliction in yours eyes. Your heart and head are just as much at war as mine were. As my body vanishes from lane and I can feel the pull towards base take me, I hear you whisper “The moon also rises” 

I arrive at the fountain, my sword and shield back in hand. My head is determined, this time we bring you down. My heart beats anew equally unwavering, this time we bring you home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :D  
> I have been sitting on this idea for a long time, and I had wanted to post something for Femslash February.  
> Fic was inspired by a cover of Katy Perry's 'Dark Horse' done by Our Last Night. 
> 
> There is more back story floating around in my head. :/ But I am not sure if I can get it all out. I am better with one shots than muli chapters. So the story will be considered completed for now. 
> 
> :) Thanks again for reading! Please feel free to leave comments :3


End file.
